Training Days
by NatureG45
Summary: Lucy believes that she is weak and asks Natsu to train her


Lucy walked briskly, trying look dignified while walking but also trying to contain her excitement. She had come up with the most brilliant idea ever earlier, she would ask one of her team mates to train her!

After all the fights that she experienced, she realized that she was the weak link in the group and she couldn't have that, heck if she continued at the rate she would be the downfall of her team!

She quickened her pace until she was running, racing towards the fairy tail guild hall while skipping through her options of who she should ask to train her, "Wendy?" she thought "Nah, she's too inexperienced, maybe Erza?" but Lucy shuddered at the thought, "that's definitely a no, erza's way too scary sometimes."

"Gray is a good option, he's nice and pretty strong and he might be kinda patient with me during training." then she remembered about Juvia, Gray's love-crazed stalker. Juvia was already wary about lucy being on the same team as her "loved-one", but if she found out that gray was personally training lucy on her request, Juvia would be out for blood.

"This sucks," she thought "I've ruled out everyone on the team…except for Natsu." Lucy thought carefully about Natsu, sure he was strong, he was really REALLY strong, he'd proven it time and time again, but he was also naïve, childish, hotheaded and loud, which annoyed her greatly, and while he was nice she wasn't so sure he'd be as patient as Gray would be.

She slowed to a stop and crossed her arms, "I'm not so sure about Natsu training me," she thought, "I've seen him training before and he's done some pretty crazy things that look like it would kill a normal person.

Her excitement dwindled away slowly, maybe this idea was a bad one? She shook her head, trying to convince herself otherwise, "I'm sure Natsu won't make me do anything crazy if I asked him to train me and even if he did I'll just ask him to tone it down to my level."

"Alright!" she shouted with a little jump, shocking a few passerbys in the process. She took off running again even faster than before and screeched to a halting stop in front of the Fairy Tail guild and pushed the doors open.

She scanned the roomful of mages for any traces of Natsu in the hall. She spotted his bright pink hair quickly along with the rest of him, which was taking a snooze on a table in the far right of the hall.

Lucy flew across the room and roughly slapped him awake, "Hey! Hey Natsu! Get up!" she yelled. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked at her groggily, "Hey Lucy…."he yawned " What's up….?"

Her impulses took over( as they always do when she's excited), she seized him by his scarf and proceeded to drag him across the guild hall " . .now."

"ACK! lucy what the hell!? let me go, cut it out!" he protested. His loud protests attracted the attention of their fellow guild mates who eyed them curiously as he pulled him towards the door.

"Oh my," a voice giggled, "It seems as though the lovers are having another quarrel." Lucy swung her head around to spy the culprit of the completely untrue statement, and saw Mirajane smiling innocently at her as she served Cana her morning barrel of liquor.

Lucy shot her the best glare she could muster up at the moment before she hauled Natsu up the steps( successfully hitting his head on each one) and out of the guild hall.

She untangled her fingers from his scarf, allowing him to stand up and brush himself off. "What the heck was that for lucy!?" he complained "You almost choked he to death! and why'd you have to drag me across the hall?! Now my back hurts, and my head, and my- "

"Listen natsu," she interrupted, "I'm sorry about doing that, I really am. It was just impulses I guess, but aside from the fact that I'm really sorry, I need you to do me a favor."

"….And you hurt my arms and my legs," he ranted on, not even acknowledging that she spoke. "And I was having this really awesome dream before you woke me up too, I was beating Erza, Laxus and Gajeel and they all became my slaves and were serving me really yummy food….."

"NATSU!" she yelled, trying to get his attention to her, "pay attention to me please!" He turned to her "Huh what is it?" "I need you to help me with something." "Yeah what?" Lucy took a deep breath "I need you to train me"


End file.
